secretphansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Anon
Majority of all the Anons hang out in the Phantom Aficionado Website front page's comment section, where they shitpostmessages, share videos, or make ships. They are, of course, mostly anonymous. History The First Anon War On March 21st, 2017, they declared the "First Anon War" towards the "forumies," a nickname they invented for the Phan-site forum users. This was a huge failure, and HaruDOS, an Anon who went overboard, was presumably banned. Some Anons used the Waifu Wheel as a recovery drug rather than participate, and the only achievement from this war was achieving the "Plastic Knife of War," which they got from a famous grill. It lasted a little over two days. "dont join the forumie clan, join the anons. we have hot wheels, ok." - ''User HaruDOS The Gunterean Regime Afterwards, many Anons argued about Hoshido and Nohr, and soon the Gunterean Regime was born from the hate. HaruDOS tried to convince the Regime to join the war cause, but these Anons ''rejected ''her request and told her to settle down, be enlightened, and 'sing.' Anons then made cheesy lines about loving each other and the people of the forum, as well as posting videos of people painting with plastic knives, a joke to the "Plastic Knife of War." That plastic knife was miraculously transformed into the "Holy Painting Knife" thanks to Gunter's Enlightenment. (User HaruDOS was in panic, by the way. She called them "hippies" and such.) "''Gunter hast fell off some bridge for our sins! The Gunterean Regime is a state where Nohrians, Hoshidans, Anons, and Forumies can hold hands and sing Kumbaya! FOWARD HENCE!" - Enlightened Anon The Liar's Trial When everyone saw Mishima's anger flood through the chat after the spamming incident, some people were in shock. Why? An Anon had stated Gunter had shook hands with Mishima. Mishima should have been enlightened. An Anon called the "liar" out by saying, "I told you. Fake news." A trial was held regarding Mishima's lunch and sleep cycle, the spammers, the knife-painting renaissance era, and high-fivies. It concluded that the "liar" was found innocent and the blame was fully placed onto the inactive haruDOS. "ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ ) HIGH FIVIES FOR EVYONEZ!" - Anon The Bob Ross'' "Easter Egg" Wiki user ShiningSalmon had just photoshopped an image for Gunter's Holy Painting Knife. He spent more time on the knives than the Bob Ross aspect of it. One Anon asked if anyone remembered that one Regime, so someone posted the Wikia link for them. Of course, they freaked out once they saw the image. The Anons started bragging about it, since they found Bob before the "Oblivious Cool Dudes" (a forum user nickname). The Anons also announced about how much longer they could talk about Bob Ross than forum users could. Most forum people took no notice. The Anons even executed someone over this. ''"I-is that Bob Ross...?" ''-Anon The Second Anon War Thanks to forum user IamThou and the loli-molesting Anons, the "Second Anon War" was born. This so-called "war" had a lot of confusion though. Other forum users and Anons joined in, and one Anon was probably driven insane. Other than those happenings, it was pretty short in comparison to other events. "''LET ME DIE! LET THIS STUPID WAR END AND LET ME DIE!" ''- Anon A.N.O.N. and the Video Game Anon A group of Anons established themselves as A.N.O.N. (Anons Never Offer Names) and enforced the "Anonymity" law, where Anons can't self-identify themselves. Of course, they were willing to go as far as public execution. A few Anons were offended by this, and they tried to get the people at A.N.O.N. to execute themselves. A group of rebels calling themselves the "True Anons" went up against them, and eventually, A.N.O.N. collapsed. The "True Anons" were disapproved by other Anons however, due to being push-overs. Meanwhile, another Anon with (probably purposeful) terrible grammar and spelling tried to get funding from A.N.O.N. for his video game "Uno V. HaruDOS: Civil War," and when they declined, he went off to search for the Gunterean Regime because of another Anon's suggestion and sung his own rendition of the "Wizard of Oz." He tried to win over people through free candy, desktop backgrounds, and (counterintuitively) money. His only sponsor ended up being an anonymous "forum peephole" sadly enough, even after begging for promotion via forum users like Migrant, Mishima, and Hibiki. This Anon discovered a Hibiki pet peeve that cannot be explicitly mentioned due to Hibiki being a Wiki admin. Only those spectating the event will know what Hibiki has erased from history and lore itself. ''"execution CAN be joostified! if my gaem had gewd execution, daz neeto! :D" - Video Game Anon The Anon "Rebuttal" After some unmentionable Hibiki memes, someone said, "Anons look dumb. That's why the Forum is the superior landmass. :c" This triggered mentions of Anon segregation from glorious high-class Forumie (Yes, they brought the old-war term back) bathrooms and prices of forum products in comparison to Anon ones. A trial struck where Hazama jumped in to compromise with an Anon lawyer. Even after that, some Anons pushed for war, called them "Forumites" and "Oblivious Cool Dudes," and argued that they broke the premise of sending the BEST lawyer, claiming that the fourth best was delivered. The Gunterean Regime jumped in to stop it, but ended up having to retreat afterwards. The war ended abruptly and awkwardly, but not after some Anons robbed a few drugs and forum merchandise by hiding in the cloak of battle. "I like Forumie designer bags. Do I have to boycott them, now? :c" - ''Anon "''I'll give you combined bathrooms with forumies, sure. Just don't draw dicks all over the walls." - Lawyer Hazama The Morse Code Bombs and the Akechihop Nuking Supposedly, forum user Kuroumi posted a message in Morse Code in Anon chat. That Morse Code was taken up and used for bad nerd jokes, and those who translated it were doomed. During that time, Anons were transformed into Akechis, and they ran into a Forumie-proof bunker. However, a code was brought in and translated in the bunker. Every Anon (or Akechi) fled until the Morse Code messages suddenly stopped. Later, an Akechihop was opened giving away free pancakes to every Akechi. Suddenly the Morse Code bombs were back. The restaurant was then barricaded and Kuroumi reappeared. Akechis proceeded to launch pancakes, burgers, and hot syrup at her, and the Japanese Akechi and Akechihop's manager rallied this. Kuroumi claimed that the Morse bombs weren't hers after the Akechis announced that the bombs were Morse nukes. ''Akechihop continued to be supported by other Goro foundations to hold off the bombs. User Kuroumi ended up helping due to the amount of pressure placed on her from the Morse nukes. When the bombing ceased, a pancake party was held in Akechihop. (Morse code messages that were not nerd jokes ended up as dud bombs. Akechi Anons were still wary seeing them, though, because there was know way to identify if the code is safe.) " .. / .- ... -.- . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / .- / - .- .-.. -.- .. -. --. / .--. .- .-. .-. --- - .-.-.- / .. / --. --- - / .- / .-- --- --- -.. .--. . -.-. -.- . .-. .-.-.-" - Morse Bomb Akechi ''"I hope this chat doesn't get overflowed with crap about me tomorrow." - User Kuroumi "新しい研究が登場しました。 モールスは現在、違法な言語になっています。 脳腫瘍のリスクは、分布すると高くなります" - Japanese Akechi The Ryuji-Shakespearean Play After Mishima turned all the Akechis into Ryuji, one decide to make their own version of the well-known "Romeo and Juliet." After seeing this, the Ryuji chat gradually fell silent as it went on. During intermissions, rowdiness peaked until the next scene began. By the time it ended, the silence was evident. Honestly, it's very hilarious to watch. The play could be seen here. "My Naked_Mitsuru rapier is out! Quarrel! I will back thee." - Playwright Ryuji Skull's Chat Name Troll Mona Anons are stupid. Skull had announced that his name change in Mona-Anon chat was due to typing out SetCharName:Anon-(Skull). It was taken too far by the gullible Mona chat and led to more forum users and Mishima to join in. "SetCharName:Anon-(Mishima) Hey im mishimaadmin if you dont all SHUT UP u all banned ok bye" - ''Clearly Dumb Mona The Third Anon War The Anons came up with an idea to do something.... dastardly. They came up with a plan to scam the "Forumies"; Bring up a rally about how the Forumies were leeching money from their already demolished Anon government and threaten war. Anons screamed for dues and payments. It was an easy way to get rich. Little did they know that the war would manage to become an Anon chat reality. The occultist Kuroumi tried to plead with the Anons to stop rallying, and ended up triggering a true war by telling them she would pay them back. That made the Anons question how she even got the money from them in the first place to even bother giving back. The scam was revealed to be the absolute true schemes of the Forums. This caused outrage. Anons set up a base of operations, and Forum users insulted the Anons as things lesser than human. War themes were pasted. Songs were sung. Twinkies were stolen. Finally, a Morse Nuke was detonated by suicide bombers. This caused fatalities on both sides. Without much leads or evidence, most Anons concluded it was victory. Other than all of that, it was executed better than the second war, and a tad bit worse than the first. "''Holy shit, we lied about them taking money, and they actually took money. Who would've thought?" - Anon ''"Also, Anons do have rights! We got bathroom rights from your Forumie lawyer, Hazama!" - ''Anon The God's Fat Finger May the original Anons be remembered and their idiocy reign supreme.... ;~; Category:Characters Category:Users